The Final Fight
by BroomHero
Summary: When Volt drops a full school bus over the side of a bridge that is going over the Hudson River Spiderman does everything in his power to save them. But will he be able to save them without fatally injuring or even killing himself? Please review! This is my first ever fanfiction!


Peter had arrived at the heart of the chaos. Peter was already sore and tired from a fight a couple of minutes ago and Volt had a school bus full of children and a driver in one hand, holding it over the edge of the bridge. Peter stood there staring at Volt and Volt staring back at him, not wanting to make a sudden move just in case. His head was racing, trying to find a way to do this, to save the bus and catch Volt… But it just wasn't possible, not alone at least. How was he meant to catch a 13 ton school bus from sinking deep into the river and stop Volt? This was clearly Volt's plan, making a distraction while he got away. His mind was decided. Catching Volt would be great but sacrificing 30 odd school kids in order to achieve that was not going to happen (exaggeration on the 'not')

This wasn't the only problem he was dealing with right now. He was working with the Avengers and the were several blocks away fighting the rest of Volt's gang, The Lizard, Doctor Octopus and The Goblin. Peter had gone after Volt as he slipped away. He could hear Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow, in his ear, grunting and cursing as they fought.

Spiderman had started to slowly but hastily make his way towards Volt. "Volt!" He shouted getting his full attention. "Don't do this Volt, what have they ever done to you? Surely nothing worth dying for."

"But that's not the point" He laughed. There was a loud crash as a water tower from on top of a building crashed down from where his team would be fighting. It got Volt's attention and Peter quickly and wisely decided to use that as a distraction. He sprinted toward Volt and the bus swiftly jumping over abandoned cars on the bridge. He threw a few webs at the bus and one at Volt's face trying to blind him temporarily. Peter's main goal here was to stop the children from dying or being fatally injured. Volt made a brief "Ack" sound and stumbled before, after a few seconds, ripping the webbing off of his face. The bus was now wobbling terribly in his one hand. Volt laughed and let the bus slip from his hand, pulling a Spiderman after it. Volt immediately ran and started jumping away from the debris.

Peter was strong and was bending over the side of the bridge with the bus dangling below him. He was straining to hold on to it. Peter let out a small and sharp yelp as the stone that he was leaning against to keep him up on the bridge started crumbling and cracking.

"Kid?" Came Tony's voice through the ear piece. "You okay?" Peter could hear the concern in his voice as Peter breathed heavily. He let another small yelp out as the stone began to break some more. "Yeah" He breathed "I'll be fine" Tony wasn't convinced. He'd known the boy for long enough to know when he was lying. Peter felt his last chances to do something to avoid falling from the bridge and his hand left the cold stone he was leaning on, to throw a web at the top of the bridge. The wall finally broke and he and the bus began falling. "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" He screamed. Peter could feel the web fluid running out but luckily he had just enough to latch on to some more stone. His body suddenly stopped falling and the hung in mid air, being pulled in both directions. "AAAAAAAGGH" Spiderman clenched his eyes shut, glad he had a mask because there were news helicopters and crowds of people on either side of the bridge with their phones out. "PETER!" Iron Man called through the ear piece. "Hang in there buddy, I'll come as soon as possible, we are having a tough time-"Tony paused and grunted"-putting these motherf***ers down" Peter groaned in response and pain. His body felt like it was being pulled apart, knives stabbing him in random places all over his body. His wounds from the earlier fight with The Goblin had started to bleed through his suit leaving a scary amount of blood dripping from his suit into the vast majority of water below. He had been thrown around, kicked and punched but not defeated. His head was pounding and bleeding small amounts from a few spots. He felt lightheaded from lack of sleep and (surprise surprise) loss of blood but had forced himself to keep them open…He had to

Looking down at the bus he could see the driver climbing towards the back of the vehicle, to where it was hanging from. "Peter I'm coming. I'm gonna help you get those children outta there" Came a voice from his ear. He couldn't tell who it was. It wasn't Natasha as the voice was from a male. After a several seconds he figured out that it was Clint. Peter mumbled a rough and strained "Hurry up, I can't hold it for much longer"

The door opened and Peter could immediately hear children sobbing and older children trying their best to calm down others. "Spiderman!" called the bus driver. "Hold on! You're doing a great job up there buddy!" He said before returning inside to calm children who were moving about, making the bus swing. "Shit!" Clint gasped through the ear piece as he turned the corner. He saw a red and blue dot dangling from the bridge with a school bus hanging vertically beneath him, swaying slightly. "Tony the situation is worse than we expected! Peter just- one minute! I'm almost there!" Desperation was in his voice as he continued to sprint forward. With the pain intensifying Peter screamed as it turned into agony. Before he knew it Clint had fired an arrow onto the side of the bus that had a zip wire attached and Clint was sliding down it, making his landing as soft as possible for the benefit of both Peter and the people inside. He took one glance up at the glue that had held it all together while waiting for help before returning to the children. "Kids come up here. I'm going to get you out of here! Come on trust me!" Excruciatingly slowly, one by one a child was taken to safety via the zip wire. Peter wasn't too sure how Clint did it as he was too busty concentrating on holding his body together in order to hold the bus up. There were just underneath 10 left on the bus to go as a all of a sudden the web connected to the bus slipped ever so slightly. The tug from the bus sent agony through Peter. He screamed again, holding even tighter on the web before it slipped further. "HURRY UP! GAAAAH!" It was clear Peter was in agony so Clint decided to take more than one child at a time to safety which was risky but he had to hurry. After what felt like endless hours only the driver was left and Clint was rushing himself to get the driver off. Peter watched as Clint and the driver started down the zip wire. He knew he couldn't let go until they were both on the ground otherwise the zip wire wouldn't be effective. The second the two men were on the ground Peter felt his hand holding onto the bus give way and as if it were in slow motion, the bus fell towards the water, finally hitting it with and massive splash and bubbles floating to the surface.

He could faintly hear applauding and cheering as he hung there slightly swaying side to side. "Peter!" called a voice as if it were in his head, and again, and again. It was Tony's voice. 'How did Tony get in my head?' Peter thought. He felt his body failing and giving way. "Peter hold on! Don't let go, stay awake!" called the voice again. Despite his efforts the darkness engulfed his body. Spiderman's body began to fall from the thin strand of web, plummeting towards the cold abyss below. "NO!" Clint screamed. He felt an aching pain in his chest as he couldn't do anything to save the poor boy. When Spiderman's body hit the water all the cheering and applaud stopped as if on cue. Tony was panting inside his suit, commanding Jarvis to speed him up to which Jarvis replied with a very polite way of saying that his suit could not go any faster which made Stark even angrier. Before anything else happened Tony's suit dived into the water in an attempt to save the teen. He couldn't see much below the surface the mucky water was blocking his view. Soon he spotted a flash of red and blue, it was him. Peter's limp body was gradually sinking. Tony propelled himself towards the body and then wrapping an arm underneath the boy's legs and the other underneath his back to hold him bridal style, he pushed himself out of the water, carrying the unconscious hero in his arms.

Silence and tension filled air only with a few mutters and sobs of parents holding their finally safe child in their arms…thanks to Spiderman. All of a sudden Iron Man burst through the surface of the water carrying a limp body in his arms, like a rag doll. Tony flew over a side of the river bank where there was no one else and placed the boy down ever so gently. He took of the soaked mask and the opened his own mask to get a better look at the boy, panic filling his eyes. Peter had small cuts and bruises across his face which should have slightly healed by now but instead were still bleeding. The boy beneath him was drenched in blood and water, Tony could almost see the pain radiating off the teenager. "Pete?" His voice cracking, cupping the boys face in his hands. "Peter, wake up. Come on! Wake up Peter!" He was shaking his shoulders carful not to harm him any further. 'His chest isn't moving' Tony thought. 'HIS CHEST ISNT MOVING' he thought again. It was unlike Tony to panic so the way he was acting now showed just how much he cared for the boy. He put two fingers to Peter's neck as he rapidly searched for a pulse. All he could feel was cold and wet skin.

Tony started CPR. By now the Avengers that had arrived with him were standing behind him in complete silence and worry filling the air. 1…2…3…4…5 pushes on Peter's chest before Tony held his nose and blew into his mouth making the teen's chest rise and fall once. Tony repeated the procedure. He had done it 4 times before giving up. Tears started to stream down his and the other Avenger's faces. All hope had been lost.

Before anything could happen Peter's body let out strained choke and water flew out of his mouth, gasping for air and taking up all the available space in his lungs. Tony gasped and jumped into action. He turned Peter onto his side to make it easier to get rid of the invasive water. "Peter!" he and other avengers exclaimed. "Pete! It's going to be okay" Tony comforted to Peter. He was stroking his wet hair and trying to calm him down. After Peter could finally get air into his lungs Tony lowered him gently back onto the ground. "Ow" Peter's voice was raspy and he was blinking at the sudden light. The whole team sighed in relief as they were huddled around him. Tony saw the small cuts on his face slowly stop bleeding which was most defiantly an improvement. Tasha had lifted up Peter's head and put it on her thighs as a sort of cushion. Tony moved his mask back down and told Jarvis to check Spiderman's vitals to which the answer was a good improvement by the minute and stable. Tony finished talking to Jarvis and the spoke "Come on kid. Lets get you patched up." He gently lifted up Peter again and started to fly towards the Stark Tower. "Don't you ever scare me like that again" Tony instructed. The young hero in his arms smiled up at him and said "I won't" knowing that that wouldn't necessarily be true.


End file.
